clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Rocket Slug
Hi, Rocket Slug! Welcome to the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Cable page. We hope you can make continuing contributions of articles and/or discussion and other improvements. If you are new to Wikia or wikis in general, be sure to visit the "Community portal" for an outline of some of the main parts of the site and a link to pages that tell you how to edit. Many useful tools and fun pages can be seen to the left, under the logo. Named the Sidebar, clicking on a blue link will take you to the page of choice. Do keep an eye on the , where all edits and their authors (anonymous or signed-in) are listed. Bookmark it, maybe. (And help delete spam and vandalism - unpleasant but a fact of life.) Discussion of any aspect of the site, and enquiries, can be made at Talk:Main_Page or on the associated with each article. It helps if you sign and date your contributions there, so that readers know "who to talk to" and whether your message is probably still of current interest. If you write on a user's "talk" page, that user will get an alerting message on next visit. Remember to sign every discussion or talk page with four tildes (~~~~). Feel free to fill out your so we can learn more about you. As a Fanon Wiki, we encourage creative writing like the articles UnitedTerra, Club Penguin Island, www.power4u.com, P.O.P.E., Redlink, Darktan, X-Virus, Dorkugal, and the United States of Antarctica. We also have laws. Please read the COC for more. Please remember that, unlike Wikipedia, the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki is censored. We encourage your edits! Please don't quit!! Thanks! Once again, welcome to the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! BOOYAH FOREVER!, -- Triskelle3 (Talk) 20:24, October 20, 2009 RE: Biggest fan, eh?... Oh my, I've never had a "biggest fan" before! Thank you very much. :D --[[User:Hat Pop|'Hat Pop']] [[User_talk:Hat_Pop|'Bunny Ears Rule!']] 22:13, October 30, 2009 (UTC) -P.S- Ah, I see you're a Phineas and Ferb lover. Heh, me too. ---- I'll get right on it. Just give me a clear description of each character (like their color or clothing). --[[User:Hat Pop|'Hat Pop']] [[User_talk:Hat_Pop|'Bunny Ears Rule!']] 22:24, October 30, 2009 (UTC) P.S - May I also have each character's penguin color? Thanks, much appreciated. Hey RS Happy Halloween. I hope you decided your costume. Also, when you sigh your posts, use 4 tildes. (~~~~). It'll show who you are. Happy editing! Citcxirtcem 02:49, October 31, 2009 (UTC) RE: Thanks! All I need to do is add the colors and I am done! --[[User:Hat Pop|'Hat Pop']] [[User_talk:Hat_Pop|'Bunny Ears Rule!']] 14:49, October 31, 2009 (UTC) I will upload these and they will be on your talk. --[[User:Hat Pop|'Hat Pop']] [[User_talk:Hat_Pop|'Bunny Ears Rule!']] 17:32, November 1, 2009 (UTC) ---- Oh, do you need help with or around CP? I'm pretty good at it myself. --[[User:Hat Pop|'Hat Pop']] [[User_talk:Hat_Pop|'Bunny Ears Rule!']] Here, try this article, it may help you out. I'm not too good at explaining things. --[[User:Hat Pop|'Hat Pop']] [[User_talk:Hat_Pop|'Bunny Ears Rule!']] 18:11, November 1, 2009 (UTC) long word I can spell a longer word... Hippopotamostrisescuipidayiliphobia (It's the fear of RRREEEALLYYY long words). Anyways, thats basically all I hade to say Sincerely, Z max1 (Lol) Your welcome Don't say that, it didn't look dumb. It just didn't fit with the way the other things were drawn, that's all. Not a big deal. --[[User:Pufflezzz|'Pufflezzz']] ♪Merry Christmas!♪ 01:19, December 6, 2009 (UTC) Heyyyy Wanna meet on CP sometime? Like, IDK when. --[[User:Pufflezzz|'''Pufflezzz]] ♪Merry Christmas!♪ 21:27, December 6, 2009 (UTC) Texas So, that's fine. Sure. --[[User:Pufflezzz|'''Pufflezzz]] ♪Merry Christmas!♪ 02:52, December 8, 2009 (UTC) question if you control Cabel can you reply to Chor flame inferno's message? And check his sig "Chor flame inferno has a crush on Cabel! (I DO NOT!!!!!!!)" lol! --Corai was here 19:47, December 20, 2009 (UTC) 0_0 i was just asking if you could responde to the message, did i acciently offend you? Cause Chor is a denial and does NOT accept new things, not related to Mabel/Mabel X. --Corai was here 20:03, December 20, 2009 (UTC) Why say sorry? PS: IMHO making ehr thin was a great idea,im a human and she is kinda pretty 0_0 --Corai was here 20:06, December 20, 2009 (UTC) Cabel Sorry, I didn't know you created it, but I would like it if she kept her fat body for OOC purposes. It seems very odd that she would just want to lose weight all a sudden, and her fatness makes her funny. I put that she got a forced liposuction instead of losing weight fairly so that picture fits, but can we please make her fat again and hate excercize and like eating junk food? I can;t see her otherwise. We have Cabel X who is skinny. Also, I think Cabel X trying to get Cabel to lose weight would make a good running gag in future stories. Citcxirtcem 04:22, December 23, 2009 (UTC) re:About that.... Yeah, it took years to become the blob that Pufflezzz drew, so after her liposuction, she should gain weight since she still maintains her old bad habits, but won't gain as much for a while. 18:13, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Chenny I made her a Wannabe master, is that alright? Citcxirtcem 20:46, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Regarding Director Penny Okay, I'll leave it to you to give her personality and background, but I'm guessing she is very immature. Also, she isn't adopted by the Von Injoface family, but she has a crush on Director Kenny and wants to get married to him, so she may have close relations with them. One thing I'm hyped up for is the creation of a new Bureau of the Universe. I'm not willing to do this without your permission again, but I think it would be really cool if that DP would become a "Master Director" like my original idea before Chenny. Basically, Penny would get Chenny and the other Wannabe masters to create a new Bureau, which I'll call the Bureau of Nonsense, in order to win Kenny's heart (which fails). Basically what they do is make bizarre, wacky, or immature things around the universe, and Penny would be perfect, since the first play she made was called "Belch, Fart Oopsie". BTW, I created her brother [Denny. He directed "Belch, Fart, Oopsie: Number Two" Tell me what you think! Citcxirtcem Talk to me please! 04:37, December 28, 2009 (UTC) Alrighty then Also, do you want me to make her picture? And I think it'll be good if we make her a television director instead of a movie/play director (although she can start out making plays) Citcxirtcem Talk to me please! 19:47, December 28, 2009 (UTC) Okay Maybe she could also direct Dancing Penguin and G and X and the City. Citcxirtcem Talk to me please! 23:47, December 29, 2009 (UTC) Also Should I make a picture of her? Citcxirtcem Talk to me please! 00:00, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Penny's Hat I think she should have the classic Director's hat, but I'll put a pink flower on it. Citcxirtcem Talk to me please! 00:03, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Lol Instead, I'll just make the flower withered, and put the letters "PFT" on her. Citcxirtcem Talk to me please! 00:22, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Delaine Instead of another Von Injoface member, she should just be a friend of a certain one. They both are evil, popular, and like fashion. I think that she should use her subliminal messages to get people to "dress" better for The Fashion Police. Citcxirtcem Talk to me please! 19:59, December 31, 2009 (UTC) It's good Also, do you want to help me write the story Eborpas goes China!? Citcxirtcem Talk to me please! 19:35, January 1, 2010 (UTC) Question... Just asking, but is that image with Perry and Dr. Doofensmirtz on a rooftop with Kim Possible taken from a real episode or was it edited? --PabloDePablo 00:43, January 2, 2010 (UTC) question i wanna make a species called rocketslug but your charecter named that, can i make a disbumgin and make your charecter into Rocketslug(Penguin)? --I miss pufflezzz....(cry) 17:27, January 2, 2010 (UTC) Art Critic who Criticizes Art Link? Citcxirtcem BAAAAAWW to me! 02:24, January 3, 2010 (UTC) German Eh? Hi, I am Swiss Ninja, and I actually have been to Germany and saw Phineas and Ferb on TV there. I also see that you are learning German, and if there was one word I learned there, it would be: Schnabeltier, the German Word for Platypus, which I heard on that Show. What A connection! --[[User:Swiss Ninja|'''Swiss Ninja]] - I place the Royal Seal on this page - 03:21, January 15, 2010 (UTC) PS: to tell you that I am NOT lying, I even took a picture of the village I stayed in: Its Beautiful Isn't it? I took it myself. (Please Note that I added Swiss Ninja there just because it would go well with this site) An Idea for Label Hello Rocket Slug, I don't think we have met before. My name is Flywish. You may most know me for making many of the articles that have to do with good guys and bad guys. I just wanna ask you something, You wanna have my character Gruff start dating your character Label? I think they would be pretty funny together. Oh REALLY? "Here are some users I like. Hey, don't feel left out. I don't like DZguymed, or Z K because I'm pretty sure he vandals. If you think you're my friend, add your name." I absolutely LOVE how I try to put some effort into this wiki and then get pooped on by you and a few others. I've made a few art here and there for people and this is pretty much the thanks I get lOl. So cupcake, if you've got something you want to start with me; now's your chance. Z K 09:56, March 3, 2010 (UTC) RE: Actuallies you aren't in the wrong since I used to vandal, then showed my reasons here and got unbanned. Sorry for the outburst, just had a bad day at work. As for adding me to your friends list, that's up to you. I'm not to dictate whose your friend and whose your enemy. Z K 05:07, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Hiya Do you want to check this out? Citcxirtcem BAAAAAWW to me! 21:26, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Yeah So I think we should expand it, and maybe make a piture of all six together. Ps. I think that we should use our CP usernames as our usernames on the websites, like you're Agent Meltie, Corai is Fishybluered, Pufflezzz is Willie Watt etc. Citcxirtcem BAAAAAWW to me! 21:32, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Read this now... First, I gave a reason on why I deleted your blog post. It was "You don't create blog posts just because you feel like it." Don't say that I'm being mean. Nobody knows how I roll, do they? I am against blog posts that aren't useful. I never said that your blog post was worthless - I never said you were worthless. Glad your a fan of the Cookie Master, but still the Cookie Master has his ways of making others mad. Besides, I have some points I want to make. #You put too many exclamation marks in your title. #You started going WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH straight away on the shout box... #Threatened to quit just because one small role-play blog post was deleted. #Straight after I announced the deletion, you go and write this right at the top of your user page: AN IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT: People have been deleting things of mine "cough cough NINJINIANINPARTICULAR cough wheeze, and I despise it. Knock it off before I quit forever and start deleting your things! Don't be like that. Nobody would think good of you because you quit just because one blog post was deleted by me, would they. You've done much wrong than me. I deleted just one of your blog posts, and then you go on a Shout Box Spree, threatening me to restore that bruise that was on my face.... eh? ----------------------------------------------- x 16:21 Yeah, for you. Check out my new blog! It's a role play! x 16:23 ... ROLEPLAYZ!!!!!!! LULZ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! x 16:23 ... I like sugar!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *throws puffle* x 16:27 ... WEEGEEE BOMBZ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SCWADILLA! x 16:29 Deleted blog post. x 16:30 Mine? x 16:30 ... Why???????? x 16:30 ... You're so mean! x 16:31 ... I'm quitting the wiki if this is how you treat me and my blog posts. x 16:31 ... P x 16:31 ... Hey you, :P x 16:31 ... BRING IT BACK YOU MEANIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! x 16:32 ... It was so worthless, just like me. That's why I'm quitting. FOREVER! x 16:32 ... WAAAAAAAAAAAAA1 x 16:32 ... WAAAAAAAA! x 16:33 ... You're being so mean to me and I just posted that and you need to ask us before you go "click." x 16:34 Don't call me mean, I gave a reason. x 16:34 ... You don't create blog posts just because you feel like it. x 16:34 ... Role-play blogs are limited to me. x 16:35 ... I never said it was worthless. x 16:35 ... It can be restoredl x 16:35 ... restored^ x 16:36 Well, restore it before I restore that bruise that was on your face! x 16:36 ... >:( x 16:37 ... You IRRITATE me!!!!!!!!!!!!! x 16:37 ... throws chair at! x 16:37 ... Maybe they're limited to you, but to me, they're the best thing since Animal Crossing was released. x 16:38 ... >:( x 16:38 ... I GTG for lunch. Bring it back! ---------------------------------- I copied all of that from the shoutbox as proof. It'll stay in history, and stayed there ever since I pressed that save page button to give you this message. You deserved a block, but your not going to get one. I am sure that I will show many others what you wrote to me, as I read it and I felt very upset. I never said a single word that offended you. All I did was deleted your blog post. Don't ignore this, reply to me and face me like any user would. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 16:50, March 14, 2010 (UTC) Userpage I had even sorted out your user page, and I didn't get a thank you for that... -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 16:52, March 14, 2010 (UTC) You are invited to SHEEPMAN'S ANNUAL PRIVATE POLKA PARTY! We will be celebrating three years of awesomeness! Please view the hidden comment to get your party entrance code, which will be asked for at the door. *Date: Saturday 28th March *Time: See chart below *Place: Sheepman's igloo, Iceland server. *Admission: Invitation only. This may sound harsh, but you can just request one, and you will get it. *Dress code: (For members only, no-members wear whatever you want) Fancy (bring an instrument if you have one) *Duration: About an hour Times: *GMT: 9:00pm *PST: 1:00pm *Central USA time: 3:00pm *Brussels, Madrid, Paris: 10:00pm *Moscow: 12:00am *Fiji: 9:00am (Sunday) If you know anyone who has not got an invitation, and would like one, ask them to go here. See you there! --Sheepman (Talk page OF DOOM) 16:52, March 19, 2010 (UTC) Hi. Meet me on cp right now. I am P94269919. We will meet on arctic. I will open my igloo on the map. Meet me there.--12yz12ab Talk to me 21:03, March 19, 2010 (UTC) No. We were going to meet yesterday but you can meet me at 12:45 at the same place today.--12yz12ab Talk to me 15:06, March 20, 2010 (UTC) Coria Award For being a good friend, being awsome, and being a good roleplayer. :) --Corai: The Red Penguin with real hair! (I dare you to listen to Polka, I DARE! 23:04, March 23, 2010 (UTC) Once more. ''':) --Corai: The Red Penguin with real hair! (I dare you to listen to Polka, I DARE! 20:01, March 24, 2010 (UTC) Here Gives Corai/superaward ----I am Corai. (I am the Inner Circle! IN THE NAME OF KANE!!) 17:23, April 4, 2010 (UTC) ----I am Corai. (I am the Inner Circle! IN THE NAME OF KANE!!) 17:32, April 4, 2010 (UTC) ROFL ----I am Corai. (I am the Inner Circle! IN THE NAME OF KANE!!) 18:09, April 4, 2010 (UTC) Hi. I am P94269919 on CP.--12yz12ab Talk to me 21:51, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Carlotta R. Do you mind if I revamp that article, with the help of others? I plan on changing her last name and occupation, but I'll try to keep some things same. Citcxirtcem BAAAAAWW to me! 18:33, April 30, 2010 (UTC) Okay But instead of being a television/film actor, she'll be a stage actor, which is kind of the same. She'll be pretty popular with many penguins, although not too popular. Citcxirtcem BAAAAAWW to me! 18:06, May 3, 2010 (UTC) Well I think you should choose the color, but try to avoid black, brown, or red. Also her hair is darkish brown, maybe a little maroon is in it. Her hair should be a bit wavy, like this], but a bit more even in the middle, and she should have bangs that are straight, but pointed at an angle. That's my basic idea. Citcxirtcem BAAAAAWW to me! 20:47, May 3, 2010 (UTC) Oh and one more thing if you didn't get it, I mean that the hair should be split like this. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Parting_shot.jpg It's just a line on the top, which will look curved and at an angle depending on the angle Carlotta is in. 21:04, May 3, 2010 (UTC) Sye! He is written! I will be adding the picture very soon, and maybe some other details. The image will be based off of this, this, this this, this, this, this, and this. I know how much you and Corai have wanted a Dib parody, so I wrote one and added a few special twists to his character to diffrientate Sye from Dib. For example, he wears a black ulstercoat instead of a black lab coat, for variety's sake. His hair, though, is untouched from Dib's, and it will be extremely difficult for me to draw because of that. Truly I say to you, Sye's image will be a hard one, but the end result will be magnificent. --† TurtleShroom™! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) You KNOW I don't understand fishing metaphors... † 22:05, May 24, 2010 (UTC) I dont belive so. I highly doubt it, we would need a ENTIRE NEW SET of articles without making OOC and revealing Xet's secret. ----I am Corai.MY HEADS NOT BIG! 23:40, May 25, 2010 (UTC) Not to burst your bubble But Speeddasher made the name for our Amy parody Kaylee, it sounds near exact to amy, just with a K and L sound in it, so can you please switch it to Kaylee Tulip please? thank you. Tails6000 17:34, June 20, 2010 (UTC) Good, Tails6000 02:27, June 21, 2010 (UTC) Invader Zim Roleplay Forum Click it. You know you want to. The IZRP Forum is, sadly, abandoned outside of two fangirls and me. I only appeared as an extension of courtesy and never successfully managed to roleplay with them, even though they were nice to me and I returned the favor. They also complemented on my Miss Bitters impersonantion skills. Anyway, I am sure that YOU will have more luck with them than I do. Be sure to register with the site. To upload images to link onto the Forum, use ImageChicken or ImageShack and link them with "img{FULL IMAGE URL}/img". Remember that their rules are strict. No GodModding and no referencing or even playing as anyone else's caleld character (Power Playing). I got called out for Power Playing by simply making Dib say "Alien" and Gir giving a fellow a hug. They are very strict about that. Lastly, beware the swears. They will stop swearing if you ask nicely (but don't ask abruptly or out of nowhere, let them get to know you). Be sure to let them warm up to you before you ask them to give up swearing and what-not. Also, tell them that TurtleShroom from the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki sent you there. I owe them one. --† TurtleShroom™! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) Take a gulp, take a breath, go ahead and sign the scroll! † 21:38, June 20, 2010 (UTC) P.S.: The link. Invader Zim Primetime (on Upper Cable) and the Reisty Insurgency Rocket Slug: As we all know, you are an obbessive Invader Zim fan. Therefore, I have spectacular news for you! As of right now, an upper-cable channel called '''Nicktoons is running a one-hour primetime slot of Invader Zim from 10:00 PM EST to 11:00 PM EST every night until this Sunday (or longer)! I myself have taken this as a chance to face my childhood fears and, once and for all, create a final opinion on Invader Zim. From the episodes I have seen (Lice and Game Slave II), I've been enjoying it. However, I am fully aware that these are but early episodes. For what was once considered hilarious (vandalizing "Resisty Rocks!" on the Irken head of states' ship and repeated Dib head jokes) turned to gloom and nausea (episode Dark Harvest and of course the fast food episode where Zim's throat explodes). Nonetheless, though, enjoy it while it lasts. Tape it if you have a VCR or a DVR. Get the DVD set if you so wish. Invader Zim doesn't air very much these days, so please, take the oppurtunity to watch your favorite television series. Also, never name an insurgency Resisty. No one fears a poorly-named insurgency. Al-Qaeda? That is ominous and scary. Resisty? No. --† TurtleShroom™! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) Resisty? That's a very stupid name for an insurgency. † 16:22, July 29, 2010 (UTC) P.S.: In the episode Game Slave II, I made a strong Phineas and Ferb connection. In a sudden, truly Doofensmirtz-esque twist of events, the Tallest beamed their computer console aboard the Resisty's ship, swapping theirs with it. Resisty, then heading towards the earth, aimed, as Zim put it, "for Dib's head", evacuated their ship and ordered it to be shrank before impact. Much like Mrs. Flynn coming home right as it vanishes, so too did Resisty's ship shrink right before it could collide with the earth. It vanished into nothing, and the world was saved. P.S.S.: Zim can't drive. He nearly drove the Tallests' Ship into the sun. P.S.S.S.: Viva Resisty! ¡Viva la insurgencia, a pesar de que es mal llamo! That primetime event lasts ALL SUMMER, from Monday through Thursday every week. I know because I'm using it to record a bunch of Avatar: the Last Airbender episodes. Invader Zim starts at 10 PM. Don't miss it! ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'SUCCESS! SUCCESS!']]) View this template 16:30, July 29, 2010 (UTC) I need your help... ...on my new Midas and Herb/Xet story, Xet on It! Basically, stealing portions of the plot from an episode of Invader Zim I watched last night, Xet gets Midas and Herb to build a satellite dish for him to hijack Planet Z's heads of state's massive ship and drive it to the earth to force an invasion. Canren and Sye, meanwhile, team up to install a bug in Xet's base in order to bust him (and M&H in the process). Sye and Canren learn of Xet's plans and fight to stop it. In the climax, like in the episode, Xet and Sye duke it out with the head of state's ship as they try to accomplish their respective goals, driving it towards or away from the earth. At a key moment, Sye and Canren swap places and Canren drives the ship while Sye goes to get Miss Aurumen, because whenever she tattles, the thing disappears. Eventually, the Planet Z heads of state's ship is destroyed right before it crashes (and gets noticed) by the cumulation of a fight between Perry the Puffle and Explorer. That is about all I really have at the moment. Sye, Canren, Xet, and Vam all have their parts, but Midas, Herb, Veranda, and Midas and Herb's parents all need a role, too. Also, I was going to give you a cameo and perhaps make reference to a character Corai requested to be parodied (Tak, the Hideous New Girl). Per Explroer's request, Vam and Gil may be meeting one-another. *Ideas for extended M&H involvement after they build the satellite include: **Herb falling for Veranda. Since there is not a Vannessa parody in existance, Herb falls for another gothic character instead. Veranda, being a Gaz parody, could absolutely care less about Herb. **That's it so far. --† TurtleShroom™! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) Resisty? That's a very stupid name for an insurgency. † 20:55, July 29, 2010 (UTC) P.S.: I already have some of the songs covered, thanks to help from Corai. RE: P&F Carmelldesan That was very, VERY strange. I had to watch it several times to understand what I was looking at. So... that's actually in the show? (I had no idea what just happened.) --† TurtleShroom™! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) Resisty? That's a very stupid name for an insurgency. † 17:41, July 31, 2010 (UTC) What COC? The government has been dissolved, Rocket Slug. However, since you remember... FLASH!!! Now, what were you saying again? --† TurtleShroom™! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) This signature is now DIAMONDS. † 1 - 2 † I like editings the wiki. – –''' 18:40, August 4, 2010 (UTC) RE: Promotion I agree totally with your idea and support your promotion. However, that is not my call. Unless "the current government" (as opposed to the dissolved one) excludes the Magna Carta, I can't promote. I can only reinstate. What you'll need to do is go to project:requests_for_adminship and make a go for yourself. Remember that I am behind you on this... -and even if you fail or the thing is locked... -well, maybe I can pull a few strings. --† TurtleShroom™! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) This signature is now DIAMONDS. † 1 - 2 † I like editings the wiki. – '''– 22:43, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Promotion Your promotion has been granted. Welcome to the BOS- wait, that was dissolved. WELCOME TO THE... uhh... oh heck, WELCOME TO SYSOP STATUS! --† TurtleShroom™! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) This signature is now DIAMONDS. † 1 - 2 † I like editings the wiki. – –''' 01:36, August 10, 2010 (UTC) P.S.: You have recieved your position in place of Dancing Penguin, who slandered my name. RE: Your signature You forgot to close your final Small Tag (). --† TurtleShroom™! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) This signature is now DIAMONDS. † 1 - 2 † I like editings the wiki. – '''– 01:43, August 10, 2010 (UTC) RE: Ehh, no problem I guess. Remember, just because a lot of articles were deleted does not mean you can't rewrite them and start fresh :3 http://img188.imageshack.us/img188/1254/lockkey.png [[User:Z_K|'ZoneKill']] [[User_talk:Z_K|'T']] 22:21, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Story Contest Are you going to finish your contest story? Sorry it's taken so long... let me let you in on a secret, you're probally gonna (DRUMROLL) WIN!! :D Can you please finish it first, though? I love the Ethan with a fake moustashe part, lol. Anyway, can you please? :D--[[User:Pufflezzz|'Pufflezzz']][[User talk:Pufflezzz| Yay is all I can say ]] 20:53, August 17, 2010 (UTC) RE: Tak The first thing off of my head is '''Kat. --† TurtleShroom™! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) Nangnangnangnangnang.... † 1 - 2 † [[special:contributions/TurtleShroom| How would you like an extremely large sum of money? -and some new pants. ]]– –''' 21:14, August 21, 2010 (UTC) P.S.: Have you seen Faida? P.S.S.: Come every Saturday (and possibly Sunday) from 2:00 PM - 5:00 PM, the Invader Zim series airs a ''THREE HOUR MARATHON'' of episodes on the Nicktoons Network channel! Beware, though, because Dark Harvest, the episode that cancelled IZ and was attributed as inspiration to a famous murder in court, airs in circulation, too! RE: Zim Ban and Quitting That's a shame to hear. I myself was scared by the Lice episode as a child, but I came back years later and watched the whole thing through just to conquer my fear. That is how I came to enjoy the show. I apologize that you had to see Dark Harvest; if I failed to warn you about it, I apologize much further. I ask that you strongly reconsider your decision to quit. I always enjoy your presence here and I believe that you write some fantastic articles, not to mention your drawing talents. If anything, become more active! I've been wondering where you've been. However, if you do choose to quit, allow me to say what I say to all quitters: I wish you success in all you do from here out. I thank you for your contributions and appreciate your time that you have spent with us. May all things you do in the future be prosperous, and may you live an excellent and fruitful life. Have a glorious day and a spectacular life. As for the Zim ban, I think that you are bold enough to overcome a little setback like seeing innards. I once went to a MUSEUM of innards (with my mother), so if I can look at hearts and stomachs and livers, you can as well... -but I didn't see Dark Harvest, so I don't know how bad it was. You're a fan, and a fan is steadfast. I can't say I'm a fan of Scooby Doo, even though I watched them for years, because I was so disgusted by their first life-action movie that I ceased all viewing in protest. Even if you must withdraw your passion for Zim, don't let it ruin your little friend's fandom. Just warn her to avoid Dark Harvest at all costs. Regardless, what you do from here is your choice, and whatever you choose, I hope that you succeed. Have a glorious day and a prosperous life. Your friend, --† TurtleShroom™! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) Nangnangnangnangnang.... † 1 - 2 † [[special:contributions/TurtleShroom| How would you like an extremely large sum of money? -and some new pants. ]]– '''– 22:18, August 27, 2010 (UTC) P.S.: If the loss of Zim has left a hole in your mind, try taking up something else, like Making Fiends. P.S.S.: I don't sound a THING like Gir! My voice is too deep, puberty has finished so there's no voice cracks, and even if I speed my voice up, Gir doesn't have an accent. RE; Zim Ban, Lifted Well, that's great news. It seems you've decided to stay after all! That's excellent. Good luck drawing Amy, though. Even I couldn't take her task. (Fifi will not be written. I've decided that Amy does not need a minion.) --† TurtleShroom™! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) Nangnangnangnangnang.... † 1 - 2 † [[special:contributions/TurtleShroom| How would you like an extremely large sum of money? -and some new pants. ]]– –''' 20:10, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Lol, I agree I really disliked the dark harvest episode. it was sick, didn't make much sense, and had a horrible ending. However, I like most of the other Zim Episodes (Gaz, taster of Pork is also one I despise) Citcxirtcem BAAAAAWW to me! 00:39, August 29, 2010 (UTC) RE: Female Dib I saw this on an old post you made. There is already a well-done portrait of Dib as a girl. I thought you would enjoy it, so here you go. (Modest dress- like that shown on female Dib -is always a bonus when it comes to female characters. It's a refreshing break from all of that midriff and what-not I usually come across in the online world.) --† TurtleShroom™! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) Take a cookie. Go ahead; they're not poison. † † Wikia Staff, you brood of vipers, you hypocrites! – '''– 00:35, October 5, 2010 (UTC) Ten Minutes to Insanity Hey, you expanded it! Thank you! :D --† TurtleShroom™! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) SHAWTY! † † DID SOMEBODY ORDER A LARGE HAM?! ―– ―――― 22:42, October 19, 2010 (UTC)